This invention relates to a mounting means for a panic exit device.
There are numerous types and styles of mechanisms used for operating popular commercial or public door latches, including a panic bar release arrangement, or panic exit device, mounted on the inside of the door for rapid and foolproof actuation of the mechanism, to open the door. Such arrangements are characterized by readily accessible manual actuators for use in a panic or emergency situation.
A desirable feature in an installation of this type of panic exit device is a minimum size of an active door stile containing the latching arrangement such as a bolt assembly, and a minimum size of the panic exit device. This is particularly desirable with glass doors which derive their aesthetic quality from their uncluttered look. U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,988, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses such a panic exit device and door stile arrangement. It is desirable to provide an exit device which may be easily and economically mounted to a door stile, particularly to this type of door stile, and enhances the aesthetic quality of the door assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,988 discloses such a device but requires a plurality of screws attaching the exit device to a middle panel area or middle rail of the door. Mounting the exit device to the door thus presents a time consuming and labor intensive operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,047, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,886, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,335 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,590 disclose panic exit devices which are attached to their respective doors by screws. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,335 the exit device is secured to the door by a combination of shoulder screws and set screws engageable to the shoulder screws. In all these listed patents, a screwed connection into the door or stile is required to hold the panic exit device assembly to the door.
It is therefore new to the art to provide a means of attaching a panic exit device to a door which: is economical to manufacture; provides for a quick and foolproof installation or removal of a malfunctioning panic exit device; uses a minimum of drilled and tapped screwed connections into the door or door stile; and provides a rugged construction.